Visàvis
by KivaEmber
Summary: DantexNero. Lemon. This was strange pillow talk. Dante and Nero’s version of after sex sweet nothings.


**Title: **Vis-à-vis

**Pairing: **DantexNero

**Rating: **M to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or making any profit from Devil May Cry

**Summary: **DantexNero. Lemon. This was strange pillow talk. Dante and Nero's version of after sex sweet nothings.

**A/N: **Hello!

This basically wrote itself, almost a what's soon to be for my Trinitrotoluene fanfiction. This is just mindless brooding on Nero's part and molesting on Dante's, with mentions of sex and blowjobs. I'll write an actual lemon later on…when I change my lemon writing skills to stop writing IchiHichi and start doing DanteNero.

It's very hard. A part of me just doesn't wanna stop writing HichiIchi. Plus, my readers will lynch me if I do. Heh…

It rambles, this was written during Law and a little part of Maths D: Sorry for its strangeness but I hadn't been posting DanteNero in a while. HichiIchi is so hard to stop, and UraIchi!

Hope y'all enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Save your sympathy! Who'd you think you're fooling? Everything is dead! Now you welcome me to a town called Hypocrisy!" _

_-- A Town called Hypocrisy, Lostprophets_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**VIS-À-VIS **

Nero could blame his demonic arm on this. Say that the taint was affecting his brain, shoving alien instincts into his system and weaving through his mind like some terminal disease. But he knew that he himself was to blame as well, what with his rebellious attitude and penchant to doing what others frown upon.

It was probably craving for someone like him. Kyrie was human, _fully_ human. Though she tried, she could _never_ understand the complexities of his mind mixing with demonic urges and instincts. She was immaculate and he…he was _tainted_.

Dante was tainted like him, though in a much smoother way, if that made sense. Dante was _born_ tainted; there were no jagged holes in his soul where the human side was torn asunder to make room for demonic energy. His soul was grey, a smouldering burning fire that raged and tempered his iron will. He had complete control over his taint.

His, however, was battered but experienced, easily swatting aside the urges to lunge at humans to rip out their shining souls and absorb them into himself. The Devil Bringer, and sometimes Yamato when it was awake for brief moments, whispered at him to let go for once, to stalk the dark alleyways and hunt perhaps some vagabond or criminal. No one would miss them.

It was then that his will weakened, only for a concise moment, and with Devil Bringer's soft encouragement he had found some little pickpocket, a frail waif that really didn't stand a chance against a starving semi-demon driven by a ravenous hunger. He remembered the warm blood on both his human hand and demonic one, the incandescent blue glow stained incarnadine. He remembered the fuzzy feeling of satisfaction give way to horror as what he had _done_ slammed into him with all the subtly of a freight train.

He threw up, he thinks, the moments after were a blur. But he remembered running, just running until he came upon a familiar _scent_, a powerful Devil that could only belong to one person.

Dante.

He was driven by desperation, Devil Bringer and Yamato silent for once. He had followed the scent, breathing shallow and quick as panic and revulsion scrabbled at his scattered mind like some vicious whirlwind. He could still feel the blood caking his fingers (_claws_) as he ran past curious humans, twisting through dank alleyways and gaudily lit streets for the Devil.

Then he found Dante, and he couldn't quite remember what happened there either. He had confessed, he knew that, and there was a bit which involved Red Queen poised at his throat but it could've been Blue Rose or Rebellion for all he knew. His memory wasn't reliable during that time and Devil Bringer and Yamato refused to comment.

But he digressed.

It was then when Dante pointed out that he had no reason to worry. He regretted what he did, therefore he was still human. Somewhat.

He never did tell Kyrie about that pickpocket he…devoured.

She'd probably forgive him being the pure maiden that she was.

But wouldn't understand, never understand.

"Hey, kid. You're brooding again."

Nero's cerulean eyes slid over to the smirking Devil, brows furrowing in mild irritation. "I'm not brooding." He snapped. His frown deepened at the older male's scoff, the exhale of air tickling his cheek. "I'm not."

"Whatever, kid." Dante scooted closer to the younger male, throwing a well toned leg over the ex-Order member's hip. "I had a brother who _perfected_ brooding, so I know a brooder when I see one."

Nero rolled his eyes, soaking up the warmth from the Devil's body gratefully. "Then you should get your eyes checked, _old man_."

"I'm not old." Dante protested, nosing Nero's soft, white tresses. "Brat." He added as an afterthought.

Nero grunted in annoyance, his faintly glowing blue claws trailing over Dante's smooth back. The Devil shuddered at the touch, not in revulsion, and a noise resembling a purr rumbled in Dante's throat. "Mmm…love it when you do that." The older male murmured drowsily.

Dante was the only one who didn't _mind _touching his Devil Bringer, his excuse that the claws always feeling nice against his skin or some weird shit like that. Dante never recoiled from it.

"Broooooding!" Dante sing-songed in his ear quietly, tapping his demonic arm pointedly.

Nero leant back a little to aim a withering glare in the grinning male's direction. "I'm not brooding." He dug his claws into firm flesh, feeling the warmth of blood coat the azure claws.

Dante didn't even twitch, the skin already knitting together as rivulets of blood ran down the curve of his back onto the plain white bed sheet. "If you say so." Dante sniggered, rolling over so that he was atop of the ex-Order member, fingertips brushing against the viscous crimson fluid staining the Devil Bringer's claws. "You've been really depressing lately. Do I need to give you more love?" He cooed mockingly.

"You're clingy enough." Nero snorted, his human arm circling round the taller male's waist. "It's probably the jukebox. It's been playing Titanic constantly lately."

"Lady's fault, not mine." Dante murmured, lips pressing against Nero's neck. "She said I needed a 'broader range of music' instead of my usual rock." He grazed the younger male's skin with his fangs, lapping up the blood that blossomed there.

Nero grunted, squirming a little under the heavier body as Dante's kisses steadily got harsher, letting out a breathless moan when the older male bit down sharply, fangs fully piercing his neck. He wasn't sure when he got perverse pleasure from feeling pain but he had his suspicions that it began when he first got Devil Bringer. His healing ability was slower – a lot slower – then the son of Sparda's almost instant regeneration, the bruising from the first sharp nips only just starting to fade. "You d-don't strike m-me as a-a classical mus-sic type." Nero forced out between suppressed moans.

"Nah." Dante left the ex-Order member's neck for the moment, pressing his forehead against the younger male's. "I like my rock better." He scrutinised Nero's face. "Hmm…I think I know why you're trying to imitate my brother."

Nero grumbled. "I don't even _know_ your brother so how can I imitate him?"

Dante ignored him. "You still feeling guilty 'bout that?"

Nero instantly stiffened, twisting his head away from those searching azure eyes. "…I thought you said we won't talk 'bout that anymore?"

"Kid…" Dante nuzzled Nero's neck. "…It's not that either, is it?"

"…"

"Jeeze…" Dante rolled his eyes, lips curling up into a lopsided grin. "Like a clam, eh?" He grasped the younger male's chin with his hand, gently turning it so that he could see Nero's face. However, the younger male diverted his eyes from Dante's gaze. "Look at me, kid."

Nero did so with a slight smoulder of defiance in his cerulean eyes.

"I think you're feeling guilty 'bout _this_, right?" Dante laughed gruffly to himself, rubbing his cheek against Nero's. He felt the smaller male shiver at the rough feel of stubble. "You told that chick…Kyrie? You told her yet?"

"…no…"

"Hmmm…I see your problem!" Dante proclaimed triumphantly, leaning back so that he was straddling the younger male's waist. He grasped Nero's demonic arm, trailing his fingers over the ridges of the thick crimson hide. "Using my wise and intelligent mind-"

Nero coughed in disbelief.

Dante frowned before continuing, eying the younger male suspiciously. "I know why you've been attempting to become a living rain cloud." He raised Devil Bringer to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the tough hide. "You think that you're betraying her, not telling her 'bout this or _that_. So of course, being the little emo that you are, you have fallen into depression that only a wild night of sex can cure…and telling her."

"Ugh." Nero groaned despairingly. "Can I go with the first option?" A pause. "And I'm not an emo."

"You are." Dante disagreed. "And if you wanna be cured of your lil' brooding problem…you will have to tell her. Either you or I'll get Trish to go to her with videos-"

"Videos!?" Nero's smouldering glare pinned onto a nervously grinning Dante. "What do you mean, 'videos'?!"

"Uh…eheh…it wasn't me!" Dante defended. "It was Trish and Lady! It was…our first time having sex together and…I think Trish somehow recorded it." Truth was, Dante saw the red light of the camera just before the actual sex began, but he didn't really want to stop and Nero hadn't noticed so he conveniently 'forgot'. "I found her stash."

Nero scowled, cheeks burning a brilliant crimson. "Great. Just great. You're not sending Trish over with videos! I want to break it to her gently not traumatise her."

"You've gotta admit it, kid." Dante pointed out. "It _would_ be funny."

"For you since you have no shame." Nero shot back scathingly. "But that's only one side of it…how am I going to tell her about me…losing control?"

"Say it in a great rush and hope for the best?" Dante offered, deeming talking boring and was now returning to his previous ministrations. "Doesn't matter, she'd forgive you anyway."

Nero grimaced, not sure whether or not to agree with that statement. "Yeah…but it would just show that I'm more demon then human. People already think I'm going to rip out their throats no thanks to this piece of shit." He scowled at his demonic arm which flared in response.

"Ah, you'll get used to the mothers with pepper spray up their sleeves and the occasional wannabe Devil Hunters." Dante assured, trailing his mouth up Nero's neck and nipping along the younger male's stubborn jaw line. "Just make sure a priest doesn't get in his head to 'purify' you. Holy water hurts like fuck."

"Hmm." Nero sighed, an almost inaudible moan slipping between his lips as Dante took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh sensually. "It only makes me itch." The younger male mumbled, feeling a heady daze blanket his mind. "Prob'ly 'cause I'm less demonic then you."

Dante chuckled into his ear. "Who's the one with a glowstick as an arm?" He mocked softly, sniggering when Nero thwacked his side with his 'glowstick'. "Kidding, kid…but…you hafta admit…it _does_ act like a glowstick."

"You've got a big mouth." Nero groused, tangling Devil Bringer's claws into pale strands, drawing Dante's face close. "So shut it." He then crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Dante said something, though Nero had no clue what since it was muffled against his lips, before prising the younger male's mouth open and sneaking his tongue stealthily between Nero's lips.

Nero groaned, arching against the larger body with pleasure. He could already feel his blood stir at the feel of the other Devil's body pressing down on him, calloused hands trailing down his sides almost teasingly.

Dante liked to flirt. Bastard.

Dante pulled back to smirk smugly at the younger male. "You _like_ my big mouth." The older male laughed; a wicked gleam in his cerulean eyes. "Especially when it's on your cock."

Nero scowled. "Shut up, Dante."

"Didn't deny it." The Devil hunter purred, gripping the ex-Order member's bare hips. "So I guess I won't do a demonstration to prove it."

"We just had three rounds of sex half an hour ago." Nero murmured, the older male rubbing circles on his hips in a pleasurable manner. "How many more rounds do you want?"

"Eh, I'm all sexed out." Dante laughed, leaning down to nuzzle the younger male's neck. Moving his hands so that they were stroking Nero's sides again, he nipped the unblemished neck of the ex-Order member's neck, slightly irritated at the hickeys healing. "Kid." He added.

"Don't call me kid." Nero grumbled out of reflex. "Go to sleep already."

"And let you brood in peace, my lil' emo?" Dante grunted when Nero scratched his side with azure claws. "Ow. Okay, okay, I'm going to sleep." He rolled over so he beside the younger male, throwing an arm round Nero. "G'night, kid."

"Hn." Nero snug- er, _relaxed_ against the Devil hunter, breathing in the tangy scent. "Whatever, old man."

"Stop calling me old!"

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Whooooooaa. So this is what my hands write when I'm not thinking.

Written in March and just found this half typed up and the paper notes stuffed by the computer moniter. D:

Time to write smut!


End file.
